


One Last Game

by supermusicmad



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dress Up, F/M, Please Forgive me, Roleplay, awkwardly written pr0ns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermusicmad/pseuds/supermusicmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy asks Rory to dress up for one last game of Raggedy Doctor. He's not very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the meme, probably asking for something a little more fluffy than this.

The first time Amy had asked Rory to dress up was for her birthday. She had just started working as a kissogram, and sometimes used her costumes for him – although he wasn’t that into it, he didn’t want a nun or sexy policewoman, he wanted Amy. It could be fun though, like the time she’d snuck into the on-call room at the hospital to see him while he was training. She brought the nurse’s outfit of course. That had seemed so dangerous, so naughty, at the time, he couldn’t help but be turned on by it.

Now it was Rory in the costume, however, it didn’t seem quite so fun. But maybe that was because he was dressed, not as a nurse, but as a Raggedy Doctor.

He looked into the bedroom mirror nervously. The ripped shirt and suit trousers were too big, hanging off him absurdly. The tie didn’t look right, too neat with the battered clothes. Rory took it in his teeth and pulled at it in an attempt to rip it and make it look a little scruffier. And that was when Amy came into the bedroom. 

She was wearing just a nightie, and her fiery hair was wild and untidy. She looked stunning. Rory gaped at her, the tie falling back down from in between his teeth, and tried to say something but she quickly put a hand over his lips and gave him a silencing look. She loosened the tie around his neck, making it far too big, the way the rebellious boys at school always used to wear their uniform ties. Then she stood back to admire him.

“Very nice,” she said approvingly. And then she kissed him.

From there it was all a flurry of clothes and bed sheets and skin. Rory knew he didn’t have to take off Amy’s nightie, but he did it anyway, just so he could admire her, admire all of her, planting kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. On the other hand, she didn’t seem anywhere near so keen for him to lose the clothes. Eventually, she undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off him. The tie was so loose, it didn’t even have to come off. It dangled obscenely around his bare neck, tickling his stomach and, when they pressed their bodies together, hers as well. He moaned as she ran her fingers lightly down his back, her expert touch making him shiver. She kissed him again, enjoying the sound of his arousal in her own mouth.

And suddenly these trousers, which had been so big on him, were too tight, awkward, impossible to wear, he had to get them off... Fumbling, he undid the fastenings, and kicked the trousers off, Amy bending over to oblige with his boxers. Free at last of any obstructive clothing, Rory pressed his erection into her thigh as he lowered his mouth to her. She let out a little yelp of pleasure as he kissed and sucked across her body. She curled one hand in his hair, pressing him down, pressing his face into her. Her other hand went downwards and worked between his legs. He moaned again into her milky white skin and she shuddered.

The pressure was building now, beautiful pain, unbearable pleasure, and Amy’s teasing hand was not enough, he needed a release. He entered her in one smooth stroke, his rhythm soft at first but building. Soon their hips rocked in unison, their breaths came heavy and loud. Rory came first, spots dancing in front of his eyes, and Amy clenched around him seconds later. As she climaxed she reached for his one forgotten piece of clothing and yanked at it.

And that was when Rory noticed he was still wearing the Raggedy Doctor’s tie.

~~~~~

Amy asked him to dress up in that same costume a few more times after that, but eventually she realised he didn’t really like dressing up. She stopped wearing her costumes for him so much as well, maybe as she began to understand how insecure he was. The fact was that he needed her, and he needed her to need him, too. Although he knew she’d always be waiting on someone else. The man whose clothes were too big for Rory, whose shadow was too huge to avoid.

Rory’s one consolation was that she’d only ever screamed the wrong name once.


End file.
